The present invention is directed to a display apparatus or unit for displaying confectionary items having sticks, such as lollipops.
The display unit of the present invention includes a planar display member formed of a rigid material and having front and rear sides. The front side may have thereon a printed decoration or indicia. The display member may be formed of a laminated material, such as cardboard or paperboard. The display member is resistant to easy bending.
The display unit further includes a support member formed by a planar element folded along a pair of parallel fold lines to form a pair of parallel support legs extending substantially transverse to the plane of the element. The element has formed therein, adjacent each fold line, cuts which form tabs such that, when the legs are folded along the fold lines, the tabs extend outwardly from the element in directions opposite to the directions of the legs. The element, when planar, may be trapezoidal-shaped, such that when the legs are folded along the fold lines, the legs themselves are trapezoidal-shaped. The element may include two pairs of longitudinally-spaced tabs. The tabs may be hook-shaped and have upper recesses.
The display unit further includes an attachment and reinforcing member having a front side attached to the rear side of the display member, thereby forming a laminar unit with the display member, and a rear side having formed therein slots positioned to receive the tabs of the support member. Thus, when the tabs of the support member are inserted into the slots of the attachment and reinforcing member, the support member supports the attachment and reinforcing member and the display member in an upright position.
The display member has extending therethrough a plurality of orifices arranged in columns, preferably substantially vertically aligned columns. Each orifice is of a size to receive therethrough a stick of a confectionary item to be displayed. The front side of the attachment and reinforcing member, i.e., the side attached to the display member, has provided therein a plurality of elongated channels. Each such channel is positioned to confront a respective column of orifices. Thus, when the sticks of the confectionary items are extended through the orifices, the free ends of the sticks will abut against and be retained in position by walls of the respective channels. Specifically, the sticks will be retained in the channels in a generally inclined manner. Preferably, the attachment and reinforcing member comprises a single member folded to form the front and back sides and the channels. The attachment and reinforcing member is formed of a material which is capable of being bent but at the same time, has sufficient rigidity to provide a reinforcing function for the display member. Such material may be a paperboard or cardboard material.